In the Darkness
by RoyalNavigator
Summary: AU. Severitus: The Dark Lord has found a way around the barriers at Privet Drive. Severus Snape has found a forgotten secret, and Harry Potter has found himself in the middle of the growing battle between Light and Dark. Will he be lost the current or can
1. 7:06 pm

Chapter One

7:06 p.m.

"I am the road leading to no return.

Secret of Life, nobody wants to learn.

I am the car racing toward distant shores.

Your Life is forever mine."

--Papa Ge, _Once on This Island_

"_You will do well not to dissssappoint me."_

"_My gracious lord, you are most kind to grant me this opportunity."_

"_Think of this asss your chance to repay me."_

"_Thank you, my Lord, you are most kind."_

_Anger began to surge within his core. His eyes closed dangerously as his slender white hand raised his wand. "Crucio."_

_The Death Eater before him fell to the ground twitching and screaming in agony. Seeing the man's grotesque movements caused warmth to grow within his body. When he grew tired of the man's screams, he lowered the wand. _

"_Luciussss, groveling doessss not become you," he snarled, "get out of my sssight." He watched the eldest Malfoy limp out of the dark chamber, before he turned his attention to the remaining Death Eater kneeling before him. "Report."_

_The tall figure rose, "My Lord, Dumbledore guards his secrets more carefully since the events of your rebirth. He des-"_

"_Crucio!"_

He was on fire. Everything burned. He couldn't breathe through the pain the screams he heard were not coming from the Death Eater on the ground but him. There was no man before him. He was in his bedroom. Alone. He looked towards the clock resting on the peeling nightstand.

2:45 a.m.

Not again!

Fourteen year old, Harry Potter gingerly rubbed the skin around his forehead. The teenager was concentrating hard to remember what he'd heard. The only thing standing out in his memory was the fact that _he _had been the one to cast the Cruciatus curse multiple times. Nothing made sense!

Only two weeks after the horrifying events of the Tri-Wizard, Harry had been having violent nightmares and visions. The boy could hardly remember what they were about afterwards other than what spells had been cast and that he had cast them. Harry had sent several letters to Dumbledore explaining what little he could remember from the dreams.

He had hoped that the Headmaster would explain to him why these dreams were occurring and what in the hells' was going on outside the neat and clean walls of Privet Drive. All Dumbledore would write were meaningless sentences and warnings to be careful and alert. Hermione and Ron were no different. They always asked how Harry was feeling and then advice to stay inside and not go on those long walks through the park by him self. They all said he was only totally safe when he was within the walls of his aunt's house. Harry's only way of showing his disdain for their wasted use of paper and ink was to stop writing them.

His growing guilt for Cedric would have caused Harry to drop into the deepened of depression if Sirius had not written multiple long letters to Harry, trying to help the boy sort out his feelings. The only emotion that Harry felt now was anger for everyone else forgetting his feelings and running his life.

The Dursley's had been no help. Dudley completely ignored his cousin's presence at 4 Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia would give him long lists of chores to complete and then ignore him, while Uncle Vernon would yell at him, ignore him, and yell at him some more. Harry had at first welcomed their behavior towards him. All he had wanted to do was crawl into a corner and stare at a wall, but soon everything began to grow old.

With each passing day, Harry began to feel as though something was not quite right. His visions became more and more frequent as though they were reaching some sort of climax. Voldemort was planning something big. And that something was going to happen soon. If only Harry could receive some useful information from Dumbledore, he would be able to figure it out, before it was to late.

10:00 a.m.

Young Harry was carefully pulling weeds in the front flowerbeds in the burning sun. He had been at a good two hours with his head bent and hands working nimbly with a spade, when he felt something was wrong. Slowly, he looked around him.

All the kids in the neighborhood were relaxing in air-conditioned homes. A west highland terrior was resting under the shade of a tree in Number 8 and Number 5 had a sedan parked out in the driveway. The only thing uncommon to the street was a red truck pulling to a stop down the street near Number 1. Nobody got out.

Harry shook his head before going back to work.

6:00 p.m.

Harry was inside cleaning the kitchen while the Durlsey's were getting ready for a dinner party they'd been invited to. Petunia was carefully adjusting the pins in her hair as Vernon sprayed too much clonge on himself. Dudley was sitting in front of his computer, having completely forgotten to finish applying gel.

Outside, the red van was still sitting in the darkening street. Not a single person had gone in or out of the van all day since it had arrived.

6:37 p.m.

Laying on his bed, Harry was staring at the ceiling attempting to determine Voldemort's plans.

The Durlsey's had left home five minutes ago and were just pulling out of the neighborhood.

The rolling side door to the red van was quietly opened, and two figures stepped out.

6:43 p.m.

Harry had grabbed a book on defensive spells from his nightstand and was reading.

The two figures were now almost to the back porch door of Number 4.

The red van had moved in front of Number 4

6:50 p.m.

The resident wizard at Number 4 Privet Drive was rereading about different types of protective shields when he heard it.

It was a slight creak. A creak that was only produced when someone had stepped on the right edge of the second to last step on the top of the stairs.

Harry tried to reason with himself that he was imagining things, but the air had changed. It was charged and thick. Something was happening! Harry pulled his wand from his back pocket and gently turned the handle to his door and pulled it open. He stuck his head out peering around in the dark empty house. Gradually, he worked his way to the edge of the stairs with is want arm extended. Harry's nerves were working in over drive as his breathing began to pick. He was imagining noises everywhere.

Something rustled behind him, and Harry sensed movement. Just as he was about to about-face something wrapped around him pinning his arms to his sides, and a sharp knife was applied to his throut.

7:06 p.m.

A door slammed.

And the alarms surrounding Privet Drive sounded in Albus Dumbledore's office.

Harry Potter had left Privet Drive.

This is just a random story that popped into my head at 11:30 p.m. after work and wrote it down. I hope it's something you all will enjoy. I'll update probably tomorrow evening…I don't' know…it's holiday break…I have time to kill. Sincerely the Royal Nav


	2. Pray

Chapter 2

Pray

"There were promises made in the darkness. Promises made in your sleep. Promises the Gods demand you keep."

--Papa Ge, _Once on This Island_

6:50 p.m.

Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry froze as the point of the knife dug deeper into his skin. His wand forgotten in his hand.

A raspy voice whispered into his ear, "Make a noise, and you'll regret it. Make any sudden movements and you're dead. Understand?"

Slowly, Harry nodded his head as his grip tightened on his wand. _All I have to do is stun him. A chance …all I need is a chance. _

His captor jerked him back away from the edge of the stairs. In one fluid movement, Harry was swung violently into a wall. His face bounced hard off the wall. Moving into action Harry spun raising his wand arm with a stunning spell on his lips, as his left arm swung a punch into his aggressor's face. The man was sent reeling backwards into the banister. Harry stepped forward with the beginning of "_Stu-_" when someone tackled him from the side. Both figures rolled to the edge of the stairs and tumbled down all 13 of them. Harry landed hard, face down at the bottom and the other man lying on top of him. His breath had been knocked out of him and he struggled to breath. A tear of blood trickled down the side of his face where his glasses had cracked and a piece of glass embedded into the area of skin surrounding his eyes. His glasses fell off during his ride down the stairs.

Realizing he was trapped between the floor and a heavy body Harry tried to roll over so he could push the man off of him. The world was spinning horribly for Harry and he felt extremely dizzy. His attempts did not amount to much.

The pressure on his chest was gone abruptly from his back as the figure on top of him began to move. Harry hoped he would move off him, but he was not so lucky. The man only readjusted himself, so that he was straddling Harry's waist. His captor grabbed his hands pushing them roughly onto the floor.

"You got him?" A voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Yes. I think he's out," came the smooth voice on top of Harry. "Get your arse down here before he wakes!"

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Two large black boots came to rest in front of Harry's vision. "Hold his hands," the man with the black boots whispered. Roughly Harry's wrists were pulled together behind his back and scratchy rope was tied tightly around his wrists. At the touch of the rope on his wrists Harry began to struggle anew, but he received a hard "thump" on the back of his head. He became motionless in his daze. Then Black Boots moved after tying the last knot and turned his attention towards his ankles, securing a length of rope tightly around them as well. The man got off him.

Harry received a swift kick in his side and was rolled over. Coughing, he was able to get a clear glimpse of his captors. One was a short stocky man with a buzz cut and the other, Black Boots, was tall, lean with a stubby beard and long grizzly brown hair secured behind his head in a ponytail.

The two men stared down at him for a few seconds before Black Boots knelt down in front of Harry's face and pulled a roll of duck tape from inside his large jacket. He realized what the man was going to do and Harry in a last attempt, jerked his head away. A course hand grabbed his chin and forced it back to look at Black Boots. "You're making this harder than it has to be," came the harsh voice. Before Harry could respond the man had taped his mouth shut and seconds later his eyes were covered.

Fear gripped Harry's soul. He was trapped; there was no way he could escape. To think that Dumbledore said he was absolutely safe from Death Eaters and Voldemort when he was at home. To think that the hundreds of wards surrounding the house had not gone off during Harry's fruitless struggles. Would they know he had not left of his own will? That it was not Voldemort, who had not taken him, but muggles? Would his disappearance not be noticed until he did not show up at Kings Cross on September the 1st?

Harry briefly felt himself being lifted and slung like a rag doll over someone's shoulder. A few minutes later the sound of a car door was slid open and Harry was brutally tossed into the back. His head hit the wall of the other side and promptly passed out.

Black boots and his accomplice jumped into the front with the driver. The van drove top speed out of the neighborhood and towards their destination.

At 7:06 p.m. Harry left the protective wards of Privet Drive.

7:02 p.m.

A large group of people was gathered around the table in the dinning room. Laughter and discussions rose above the clinking of dishes and silverware. Molly Weasley was talking quietly with Arthur and Kingsley Shacklebolt about recent events in the ministry. Sirius Black was telling an animated story about one of the Marauder's misadventures. The Weasley twins and Ron broke out laughing at Sirius's recent statement. Remus was drawn into a deep discussion with Hermione and Ginny on various love potions. A few other order members were engaged in conversation as well.

Sirius turned to Moony with a question about a particular prank they had once played when an agonizingly siren sounded throughout the room. Most of the adults rose to their feet drawing wands and looking around them.

Sirius had remained in his seat looking startled.

"Since when did we install an alarm system?" He asked confused.

"No! They're sirens for the wards!" shouted Kingsley over the noise.

"The noise for what?" was Sirius's reply.

Remus and Shacklebolt shared a look before Remus answered, "They are the wards for Privet Drive."

The color in Sirius's face paled visibly. "Aren't those the wards surrounding Har-"

"Children upstairs! Now!" Molly Weasley screeched. _They didn't need to worry. They didn't need to get involved. Oh, Harry. You poor boy. They are too young. Harry, Merlin…oh please…Harry. _ Molly thought to herself.

The children scowled and were ushered up the stairs. Sirius was staring hard at Remus, as though the werewolf could tell him what was happening. The fireplace flared green and the Headmaster and Severus Snape had arrived.

7:02 p.m.

There had just been an Order meeting and most had stayed for Molly's great cooking. Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape had declined dinner speaking of more important matters, when in fact Severus and Dumbledore were meeting together in the Headmaster's office. The two were discussing what Voldemort's possible plans are. Snape was not as trusted by the Dark Lord as the Order had hoped. Voldemort never talked about plans in front of Snape, he would only ask for information regarding the Order and Harry Potter's location. The two had both agreed that the Dark Lord was planning something big. Snape had said the Dark Lord could not wait until the Wizarding World knew of his return, but he wanted to make his return big and public.

The Headmaster was pouring Severus another cup of tea when suddenly lights began to flash all around his room and a wailing noise sounded. The teapot in Dumbledore's hands slipped and crashed to the floor. Severus Snape waved his wand over the mess and looked up at the startled Headmaster.

The old man had paled visibly and was standing staring at a funny looking watch in his hands.

"Severus, we must return to headquarters! "

"Wait, what is the alarm for? What has happened," said Severus as he watched the headmaster through floo powder into the fire. Albus slowly turned as the flames changed into an eerie green. The Headmaster's eyes bore into Severus, "The wards surrounding Privet Drive have fallen. A student has been removed from his home before the wards were finished regenerating."

Severus didn't like were this conversation was going. "And who is this student?"

"Harry Potter," was the old man's reply before Albus stepped into the flames shouting, "12 Grimmauld Place!"

7:20 p.m.

Headquarters, Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Loud sirens had been blaring throughout the house for the past fourteen minutes. The Weasley twins, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting at the top of the stairs watching the commotion below them, covering their ears. Order members continued to come through the front door, Mrs. Black was screeching from her place on the wall. Every few seconds or so some one would run across the hall.

"Why in the hell won't they tell us what is going on?" moaned Ron as he held onto the white-faced Hermione. All of them knew that Harry resided on at Privet Drive and if the wards had fallen something bad had happened. The Advance Guard had left ten minutes after the sirens had gone off and now everyone was waiting. Waiting and planning on what to do. The teenagers had hear no word from the adults.

No one knew if Harry was safe.

8:38 p.m.

The back of the red van

Harry had slowly come back to consciousness. At first he had no idea where he was, but when he went to brush the bed sheet away from his eyes, did he realize he was bound, gagged and blindfolded in the back of some sort of vehicle. He could feel each bump the car went over, and when the thing turned Harry slid across the floor.

_Shit. I'm screwed. I'm a sitting duck for Voldemort if he realizes where I am. Think Harry think. There has to be a way out of this_. Harry slowly began feel around behind him hoping to find something sharp. He could not feel anything except for the floor. The van took another sharp curve and Harry rolled across the floor his back and hands struck the wall and as he made to roll over back onto his back Harry's hands cut themselves on something sharp piercing his skin. Blood slowly trickled down his hands.

Comprehending what his new possibilities were, Harry began to rub his hands fiercly against the edge sawing at the roped binding his hands. With a minute or two the rope snapped and his hands were free.

Harry gingerly rubbed them getting ciculation back before he removed the gag and blindfold. The dark van came into a blurry focus. There appeared to be a wall between the front seat and the back portion of the van. Harry could hear faint voices, from the other side..

"We don't meet the guy until tomorrow morning, why don't we stop and get some sleep at the warehouse. We could drug the kid. Make sure heh doesn't cause any trouble," came a new voice.

"Sure, turn here."

The car made another sharp turn. Harry tried to grab something beofe he rolled over. Realizing he had not untied his ankles he made a mad dash to. The van pulled to a complete stop.

_Now was the time to act if Harry was going to make a move. If they drugged him he'd be screwed. But the question was who were they handing him off to? Death Eaters? Probably. _

He listened as the men got out of the van. None of them opened the side door. It appeared as though they were going to leave him in the van. He carefully made his way to the back door of the van. He tried the handle and found that it was unlocked. Harry pulled it open, sticking his head out. There was no one around him. The van was parked at a docking bay to a deserted warehouse. Windows were smashed in all over the building. The building must have been desserted for sometime. His captors had disappeared somewhere into the building.

Harry jumped down onto his shaky feet. One of his ribs sent waves of pain throughout his body at the motion. He must have sprained something. If he could get to a phone or a crowded area, then he would be able to get some one to help him. He could call Hermione. She'd made him memorize it on the train ride back home. Seeing noone in the vicinity, Harry sprinted for the side of the building.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. "Stop him."

Shit.

Harry sped up. His whole body was aching. He glanced behind him to see the three men chasing after him. He didn't notice where he was going and he tripped. Scrambling to his feet Harry made it to the other side of the building. There was a phone booth a block down across the road. In the night there were few cars in the shady area. Nobody would stop to save him. With that in mind Harry hid behind a dumpster. The men came dashing past him.

"Split up!" Black Boots yelled. Harry sat there for several minutes. This was his opening. He sprinted to the end of the block and was making a sharp turn around the building. He never noticed a figure standing there or when he reached out and grabbed Harry pinning his arms to his sides with one arm. The other hand placed a cloth of Harry's mouth. The smell was sickly and Harry struggled in the man's arms. The smell was getting to his head. Spots started to appear in his vision, and the spots began to connect until everything became dark.

Attn:

Well here is another chapter. It didn't quite come out as I wanted it too, but oh well. Please review! Make my Christmas bright!

Sincerely,

The Royal Nav


	3. Rain

Chapter 3

Rain

Let there be no moon

Let the clouds race by

Where the Road meets the sea

Let the tide be high

--Agwe, _Once on this Island_

13813813813813813813813813813

Previously:

He never noticed a figure standing there or when he reached out and grabbed Harry pinning his arms to his sides with one arm. The other hand placed a cloth over Harry's mouth. The smell was sickly and Harry struggled in the man's arms. The smell was getting to his head. Spots started to appear in his vision, and the spots began to connect until everything became dark.

13813813813813813813813813813

8:35 p.m.

Number 4 Privet Drive

"Careful now! It'll be no use alerting the muggles. That would attract Please-men and then the Ministry of Magic! We can't have that!" Arabella Figg's shrill voice could be heard in the kitchen as Severus Snape idly made his way from the front door back to where the other Order members had gathered. His gaze looked over the maughtly crew. The werewolf and his mutt could not stop fidgeting. Moody's disgusting magical eye was probing Snape. Kingsley Shacklebolt was staring into space. The lot of them had gathered at Figg's house to search Potter's house for clues.

Personally, Severus felt the boy had just wandered off to a store ignoring all the hard work the Order had put into in protecting the brat. Mundungus Fletcher was practically useless. He was Potter's guard for the night and that man had left his post to make a rather shady business venture. Fletcher was currently being visited by Dumbledore at headquarters. If weren't for idiots like that man.

Nobody was really listening to the batty woman. Dumbledore had told the old braud to brief the Advance Guard about Potter's home and where to look for clues. Honestly, she is not even a wizard. Has she forgotten what a wand is? Severus shook his head in disgust. This was taking up way too much of his time. "Do we really need to sit here dawdle like this, or shall we go find the brat?" Severus snarled.

Everyone looked up startled. Lupin's looked absolutely feral and the mutt was growling and foaming at the mouth. Gryffindors. Snape uttered a few more snide comments before it was decided that five of the group would search the interior of the home, while two other's were to stand guard outside the house and all others were to search the surrounding area for the brat. It was ten minutes later when Severus, Lupin, Black, Moody, and Tonks made there way through the front door.

Severus had never seen a cleaner room. If the kitchen was a testimony as to the state of the rest of the house the residence would be just as clean as the sterile environment of the hospital wing. Clearly, this was unhealthy. Muggles…

The potions master stepped out of the kitchen and started down the hallway towards the front door. An object cracked under his feet as he reached the midway point. The man glanced down. For such an impeccable house anything lying on the floor was a statement of discord. His hands groped the ground; his fingers came across a tangle of bent wire and broken glass. Severus's insides turned to ice, as he looked closer at the disfigured glasses of Harry Potter in his hand. Panic swept through Snape's defensive walls as he briskly walked to front door. Not again.

Taking in the dent in the wall next to the wooden door, Severus sprinted up the stairs. At the top there was a knife resting against what was left of a banister. Looking wildly about him, the man took in all the closed doors expect one to the right. It was open and a light from within was casting a haunting glow against objects within the room. Someone surly was clutching the damned organ within his chest when he realized Potter had been taken. Stolen right from under their noses. The child was doomed. The Dark Lord would rip the boy to shreds and feed what was left to his war-mongering followers. This child…this last glimmer of hope for the wizarding world was stolen from them…from him. Stolen just like his…

_His battered body would not keep him from his flower. Everything was for her safety. The Dark Lord was going to take her from him. This was the only option for her survival. She would understand, because she was his. His Lily. _

_She was just beyond those doors. He could always feel her presence, and her soothing characteristics. They were to be married, in private with Dumbledore conducting the ceremony and Arthur Weasley as the witness. The wedding was in three days. He could heal. Lily would heal him…she would understand…it was for her safety. The Dark Lord would no longer look in her direction. The relief was flooding him as he pushed open the door to the love of his life._

_The beautiful red head stood out in the grass green study in her purple robes. Her sparkling green eyes glanced up to meet his. She jumped to her feet and ran into his opened arms. She embraced him fiercely. Her hands roamed his body to make sure that he was truly before her. A smile deeply embedded on her face. Her hands wrapped tightly around his forearms as she leaned up to kiss him. Lily's small hands held to hard on one of his forearms. Severus hissed in pain pulling out of the embrace. _

"_Severus?" Lily's soft voice broke the silence; in her eyes was a look of concern. _

"_It is nothing, my love. Just a scratch."_

_The frown upon the young woman's face deepened. "Surely, Severus, if it was just a scratch you would not have flinched. You have such high tolerance to pain. Come, sit here." The young woman led Severus towards the nearest chair and pushed him down on it. She was about to roll up the sleeve to his robe. Severus's other hand stopped her advancement. _

"_Please Lily, it is nothing. Truly, it is just a scratch. I'll be fi-"_

"_My god. Sev-"_

"_Lily, please let me-"_

"_Oh god…oh god…oh god. How? How could you!" Lily had pushed the sleeve the rest of the way up. There for her to see was the newly branded Dark Mark on the young man's forearm. A tear rolled down her cheek as she slowly backed away from him until her back hit the edge of the desk._

"_Wait! Let me explain. Li-"_

"_You're one of them. I…we..I…I trusted you. Oh god…oh god." She shakily pulled out her wand and leveled it at Severus. "They…you killed my parents!" Tears were cascading down her white cheeks._

"_It wasn't me! I had nothing to do with that. Lily, please I wasn't-…WAIT GODDAMMIT!" Severus screamed at the young woman. She had made a move to leave. The new Death Eater roughly grabbed her by the arms and shoved her back towards the desk. The shove was so hard that her head knocked into the edge of the desk. Her body lay still. Severus panicked and slid onto his knees. His hands were shaking as he gently rolled his flower onto her back. Blood streamed down the side of her head from a cut. _

"_Lils…wake up…look at me…please…"_

_Her slack features began to frighten Severus, but her eyes fluttered open. Her brilliant green eyes focused with his onyx ones. _

"_Expelliarmus," came her soft voice. _

_Severus was flung across the room and into several bookcases. Heavy tomes fell around him as he watched the love of his life clutched a portkey and disappeared to who knows where. _

_No less than three weeks later Lily Evans was engaged to James Potter. Two weeks after that Lily was pregnant. Mrs. Potter delivered two months early a small but healthy baby boy. James Potter and the Dark Lord had stolen his hope. His love and now someone had stolen his hope for peace. His hope that the Dark Lord would die before the Potter brat reached his twentieth birthday. _

13813813813813813813813813813

12:13 a.m.

Headquarters

Albus felt for once every bit his age. No one had discovered where Harry had been taken and who had taken him. All they could find were Harry's damaged glasses, his wand, and a muggle knife. Order members had searched the surrounding streets for two hours before questioning the neighbors and finally Shacklebolt had tracked the Dursley's down and questioned them.

"It was muggles," Remus stated quietly, "the only creature with free passage in and out of Number 4 were muggles. The wards would only pick up magical threats. If _someone_ had not abandoned their post to sell a few measly cauldrons, Harry would still be there!" The angry werewolf practically snarled at Fletcher.

Fletcher slouched in his chair trying to avoid the angry glares being sent his way. Dumbledore had given a talking too the minute he returned to Headquarters asking, "What in the blazes is going on?" Fletcher was certain that he would never again become distracted on the job.

Silence met Remus's statement. No one wanted to believe they had been that careless not to foresee something such as this. The what if's and the could haves weighed heavily on the headmaster as he gazed out at the Order members from his seat at the head of the table. Everything relied on Severus now. The former Death Eater had gone to seek information regarding the boy. Snape would try to goad Lucius Malfoy into revealing the plan and then send the coordinates through touchpads. (Touchpads were a new invention being tested at the Department of Mysteries. A person could send information to each other like a cell phone.) With every passing second, the small amount of hope that Albus held deep within his soul for Harry's safety evaporated. How could things go so wrong? What had they done wrong?

A quiet beeping startled the tired Headmaster. Fumbling with his hands for a few seconds, Albus was able grasp the touchpad with in his palm. Everyone gathered in the room fell silent. The headmaster stared down his crooked nose at the two words on the screen.

**FOUND HIM**

13813813813813813813813813813

4:02 a.m.

A disclosed location

"Ennervate."

All he could remember was a bitter smell clogging his lungs. The scent had left a burning sensation, and Harry began to cough in an attempt to breathe smoother. The cold floor he was laying on certainly didn't help. His scar was throbbing, pulsating waves of agony; he made to move a hand to his forehead when he realized his wrists were bound together in front of him. Wincing, Harry opened his eyes to a squint. Everything was blurry as before, but the young wizard to able to determine shapes around him. Yep, he was because Harry flinched when Harry followed the tip of the wand in his face up to the pale white hand to the tailored black sleeve and up into the face of Lucius Malfoy.

"So kind of you to join us, Mr. Potter," sneered Malfoy. "I suggest you do as your told, if you wish to survive."

"Ey! Where's our money?" whispered the voice of Black boots. Harry turned his head to see his three captors standing together with spooked expressions about their faces. "We got him. Didn't hurt him…we want our pay."

Malfoy chuckled, "Of course you do. Job well done, well done. " He stepped closer to the three extending his wand before him. "You'll get your reward. Avada Kedavra!" emerald green light exploded from his wand and struck Black boots in the chest. The tall man crumpled to the ground. His companions grabbed him as he fell. One shook him trying to wake him up; the other started to pull out a gun. Before he had so much as leveled it at Malfoy he was hit with the green light. The remaining man collapsed seconds later.

Harry could stare on in horror, so he was startled when a spell came whizzing over him right at Malfoy. The older man dodged the spell firing one back. Loud cracks signaled the appearance at least ten to fifteen Death Eaters, who began to fire curses in the direction the other spell came from.

_Dumbledore was here! They had found him! Harry rolled onto his stomach to gain a better view._ His rescuers easily outnumbered the Death Eaters and were gaining ground fast. He could make out Remus sending a series of spells. _This was it. Now or never._ Harry scrambled to his feet before an arm wrapped around him. Harry struggled to throw off the older man. He kicked and tried to elbow the strong figure but the grip around him only became stronger. The teenager almost was free when a spell came whirling past, forcing the other man push the boy away from the spell. His attempts only became less vigorous as the tip of a wand was pressed hard into the side of his throbbing head.

"Desist!" Screamed Lucius Malfoy, "or the boy dies!"

13813813813813813813813813813

Attn: Yep another chapter…update will be in a couple of days…Christmas is near! Please be kind. Rewind and click the review button at the end!

Thanks,

The Royal Nav.


	4. A Boy They Meant To Die

Chapter 4

Hear my prayer, Which way there?

Now the sky is growing dim

And the clouds are racing by

And the gods are looking down

At a boy they meant to die

And a girl who placed herself in their way

Pray!

Pray!

--Mama Euralie, _Once on this Island_

13813813813813813813813813813

_Previously:_

_Dumbledore was here! They had found him! Harry rolled onto his stomach to gain a better view._ His rescuers easily outnumbered the Death Eaters and were gaining ground fast. He could make out Remus sending a series of spells. _This was it. Now or never._ Harry scrambled to his feet before an arm wrapped around him. Harry struggled to throw off the older man. He kicked and tried to elbow the strong figure but the grip around him only became stronger. The teenager almost was free when a spell came whirling past, forcing the other man push the boy away from the spell. His attempts only became less vigorous as the tip of a wand was pressed hard into the side of his throbbing head.

"Desist!" Screamed Lucius Malfoy, "or the boy dies!"

13813813813813813813813813813

Silence. Complete silence met Malfoy's statement. All the duelers dropped their wands to sides. Remus wore a horrified expression on his face as he turned his gaze towards Malfoy and Harry. Dread welled up in the old Marauder's heart, as his hands began to shake something terrible. That bastard had Harry. It was too late. Failure, complete and utter failure. It wasn't until Sirius and he had been told Harry was taken, what the boy meant to him. For years, Remus had locked away his heart in hopes never to be hurt by loss, betrayal and death. His heart couldn't handle the strain. But now, he knew the boy was more than his best friend's son, this child was his cub, a member of his back.

His amber eyes frantically assessed what he could see of the boy held tight Lucius's arms. Harry looked a little worse for wear with a cut over his right eye and blood trickled from a split lip. Otherwise, from Remus's viewpoint the young wizard appeared to be in one shape. But if You-Know-Who managed to get him, then... well then wasn't going to happen. Not if he could do something about it.

A guttural cry of "NO!" erupted from Remus's throat as he lunged forward into a sprint to smash Malfoy's ugly face in. The werewolf didn't get far when Kingsley Shacklebolt grabbed onto his robes pulling the struggling man back.

"Remus, get a hold of yourself! He'll keep his word!" the tall man hissed as Remus attempted to elbow Shacklebolt in the stomach. The brown haired struggled only for a few more seconds before he realized that Kingsley was right

Sports danced in front of Remus's eyes. This couldn't be happening. Damn Voldemort. Damn him. The werewolf gazed once more at Harry. This time he locked eyes with the young boy. He did not see the terror he thought he would have, instead there was a look of comprehension, like he knew what was going to happen. Remus turned his eyes away from Harry, unable to meet his eyes any longer.

"Now," Lucius hissed, "give a message to Dumbledore. Tell him that if he wants his precious boy wonder back, he will give the Dark Lord the prophecy and if he doesn't…. well, I'll leave that up to your imagination." The death eater jabbed the wand viscously into Harry, making him wince.

Remus began to visibly shake with fear and fury. He couldn't take this. Not anymore. He yanked himself free of the auror and fired a stunner at Malfoy, which he easily sidestepped with Harry. Lupin made to fire another curse when Malfoy spoke first.

"Crucio!"

The werewolf held back the curse resting on the tip of his tongue as he realized what he had done. The unforgivable struck Harry hard. He twisted and screamed. His body jerked as Malfoy held the curse on the boy, maintaining his firm grip on the child. When the curse was cancelled, Harry visibly collapsed against his captor's body. "Remember the message," laughed Malfoy. He nodded his head towards a fellow death eater before disapperating.

No.no.no. Not happening. No! Remus collapsed to the ground. How could he tell Sirius…oh God, poor Sirius.

13813813813813813813813813813

"There is no way we can give him the prophecy. We don't even know it to the full extent!" shouted an angry Lupin. "Even if we did, the dark lord would still kill Harry. You KNOW that Voldemort is going to just hand him over."

"What other option do we honestly have? Pray that Potter can magic himself out of this disaster, like he has on so many other occasions?" growled Moody. "I say we attack. Try to draw out the enemy!"

Molly Weasley banged her fist down hard on the table. "Impossible! You-Know-Who will still kill them minute he realizes that we are attempting to rescue him! There has to be another way."

Half of the Order members assembled around the old wooden table nodded in agreement, while others shook their head furiously. At the head of the table, Albus Dumbledore took no part in the conversation. His celestial blue eyes gazed off into deeper and darker thoughts. Thoughts of what if's and what then's. The only other silent person in the room loomed in the corner glowering at the assemblage before him.

The argument took a turn for the worse when Sirius leapt from his chair. He could take this no longer. "None of this would have happened is Snivellous, here, had been doing his job! He let them take Harry!" The angered godfather lunged at Snape punching him in the nose. "You just wanted revenge! You couldn't take the fact that Lils left you! So why not let them take the boy. Perfect revenge! I should have-" Sirus made another attempt to strike Severus when several arms had pulled him back.

"Silence!" shouted Dumbledore. The elder wizard had finally come out his reverie. "Arguing like this is not going to get Harry back. Severus did not know of these plans, else we would have been informed. We would not have had to chance to recover him. If Severus had not called in some favors.."

Sirius scowled before he turned back to his seat glaring at Remus for holding him back.

"Now that we are acting like adults, we shall continue. We cannot give the Dark Lord the prophecy because we do not have it, so that leaves us with only one option…Severus." Albus turned his piercing gaze on the potions master. " You are the only one who can help us now. I would never ask you to take such a risk, but Harry's life could mean the war for us. Please, one last time!"

Severus glared at the headmaster. "I will not be able to do anything until he calls, and even then I might not be able to help him."

"That's all I'm asking."


	5. How Wrong A Dream Can Go

Disclaimer: If I owned everything that is Harry Potter, I would not be wasting my time fantasying about what it's and how comes. I would be basking in the knowledge that is what happens in the seventh book.

13813813813813813813813813813

How Wrong a Dream Can Go

Chapter 5

Who knows how high

Those mountains climb.

Who knows how deep

Those rivers flow.

Who knows how wrong

A dream can go.

-- Mama Eurlaie, _Once on this Island_

13813813813813813813813813813

Previously

Severus glared at the headmaster. "I will not be able to do anything until he calls, and even then I might not be able to help him."

"That's all I'm asking."

13813813813813813813813813813

The Potions Master kept up a brisk pace once he left headquarters. He did not take in his settings as he stalked from the apparition point to his private rooms in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Normally the man would have taken notice to Peeves writing perverted messages on the walls outside the great hall with peanut butter, or which ghost was gliding by. No, Severus Snape did not notice any of these things; instead he had lost himself to old memories of Lily, Potter, and his decision to join Voldemort.

Surly none of this would have happened if Lily had not discovered the newly burned mark on Severus's arm. His flower would never have married Potter. Potter's brat would not have been born. He, Severus, should have been the one with the son. But no, she had to go get herself and the child murdered. Pain clenched around his heart as he thought about the what if.s . When holding his Lily in the short moments they were graced with, all he could dream about was building a new life with her, away from all the pain and deceit that surrounded his earlier years. He had tried so hard, and then to have if blow up in his face…and that god damned Potter boy had to strut what he, Severus, had lost.

The boy was bloody useless and attention seeking. He should just leave Potter to his fate. No. No, that's not what Lily would want.

_Why?_

The potions master paced around the moss green leather ottoman with in his living room, waiting for the call of the dark lord. Severus glanced up at the grandfather clock on the far wall.

12:08 p.m.

The boy had been in the Death Eater stronghold for several hours and still the Dark Lord had not summoned him. Severus ran a hand through his disheveled hair before sitting down on the couch. He snapped his right hand and seconds later a timid house elf appeared before him. "Scotch. Bottle only please." With a nod the elf disappeared in a loud crack. An unopened bottle of scotch rested with a glass on the small tabled next to the couch.

"Should have started drinking last night." The Potions Master grabbed the dark green bottle and twisted the cap off. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as though in prayer before he took a rather large swig from the bottle before staring off into space…waiting for the burning sensation to seize his arm in calling…

13813813813813813813813813813

Hours earlier. In the midst of battle between the death eaters and the Order.

"Crucio"

At first, Harry though Malfoy would strike out at Remus, but was thoroughly startled when the curse struck himself. He had forgotten just how horrible the curse was. The young boy could hear his own screams as his mind tried to lock away the unending pain. _Just to die… _His body tried to relieve the white-hot agony by twisting and trembling, but the iron arms wrapped around his body stopped any large attempts to collapse. Just as suddenly as the curse had been cast, the torture had stopped. Harry sagged against the arms holding him as the world began to grow even fuzzier. He barely heard the slurred sounding words of coming from his captor. The older man's grip on his body visibly tightened before they disappeared.

This was an experience that Harry had yet to enjoy…he found hardly enjoyable at all. Weak from his recent treatment, everything seemed get worse when he felt as though he were being squeezed round the middle for a brief amount of time.

Once the two traveler's feet touched the ground, Harry collapsed to the ground. He did not take in his surroundings as he rolled onto his side before emptying the meager contents of his stomach.

"Out of sorts, Potter?" came Lucius's silky voice above him. "Ah yes, that is all one can expect from a half-blood. You are more pathetic than a Mudblood." Harry twisted his head up to Malfoy with a defiant glare. He refrained from replying; instead Harry took in his surroundings from the stone cold floor. The young Gryffindor appeared to be lying in a greeting hall. (Though not a friendly one at that.) The walls were made from charcoal colored granite with matching floor. Nothing adorned the walls other than a few torches that gave off an eerie glow. The floor held dark brownish stains in varying sizes. A sick feeling in Harry's stomach told him it was blood. At the end of the hall were two oak doors with copper copra snakes for handles. Harry turned his gaze back to Malfoy.

"Nice to see what you've done with the place. The blood really gives off a really homey touch.," Harry commented.

"Insolent brat!" The towering Death Eater gave him a solid kick in the stomach. "Your blood will be adding to the décor very soon." He swung back in preparation for another kick when the doors at the end of the hallway flew open to reveal a group of robed Death eaters with a woman at the lead.

The woman wore no mask like her counterparts. Where a face might have once held beauty, none remained. The crazed brown eyes the woman matched her ratting long dark brown hair. Harry noted she bore a slight resemblance to Sirius. In her slender hands she caressed her wand. Harry looked back into her face and caught her eye. At which she smiled sadistically before speaking the Malfoy Sr.

"The Dark Lord was called away to attend to some business. I suspect he'll be back with the evening."

Malfoy inclined his head. "And what of his instructions regarding our 'guest,' Bella?"

Harry hid the shivers that wanted to course through his body when Lucius said "guest" like he was a dear old chap that just stopped by for a bit of tea.

Bella knelt down next to Harry and grasped his chin forcing him to gaze into those insane eyes of hers. "The Dark Lord wishes we show him his new accommodations and make him as comfortable as possible." She laughed at the fear that flashed briefly through Harry's eyes. The fear was replaced by defiance and he spit directly in the older woman's face.

Bella's grip on his chin tightened as her other hand, the one holding her wand, wiped the salvia from her face. The mirth in her eyes clouded and she pointed her wand in the middle of Harry's forehead. The boy-who-lived maintained eye contact for several seconds after the Cruciatus was placed one his body once again. Through the agony he felt strong hands grab his arms and begin to drag him away. Everything was beginning to grow dark when the curse was removed. Harry wasn't given the chance to adjust as his body was roughly thrown into a cell.

13813813813813813813813813813

Just after the Order Meeting

The children staying at number 12 Grimmauld Place had been sitting at the top of the stairs for several hours waiting for information. They all knew something bad had happened to Harry, because most of those Order members returning from where ever they had rushed off to came back a little worse for the ware and several supported minor injuries. None of those coming through the front door said anything as the headed straight to the kitchen completely ignoring Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins.

Fred and George sat against the fading wall as Ron paced furiously back and forth while Hermione held Ginny in a comforting embrace. No one said anything. A pair of extendable ears, a new invention by the twins lay on the floor. They had tried to use them, but found an imperturbable charm placed on the wall, stopping them from eavesdropping.

Every now and then the door to the kitchen would open and someone would rush out into the hall and then to another room. A couple of times Ron had tried to ask them a question, but no one would reply. For several hours they remained still watching the door to the kitchen. Finally, around 11:20 a.m. the kitchen door opened and several Order members poured out. Some left immediately, such as the Potions Master, while others lingered to talk in hushed tones.

The teenagers glanced at one another before Ron rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen followed by the others.

The first thing Ron took in was his mother sitting at the enlarged table crying with his father sitting next to her with his arms wrapped around her. Sirius sat further down the table with his head on the table. Remus was staring off into space while Dumbledore talked with Tonks and Moody.

Ginny was the first to approach the elephant in the room. "Where is Harry?"

Molly Weasley began to cry with renewed strength as Dumbledore turned his gaze to Ginny and the others. "He's been taken. Voldemort has taken Harry." Came his soft reply.

13813813813813813813813813813

12:00 p.m.

Harry had regained consciousness a half hour ago. When he first awoke his whole body cried of pain. He tried to rub his eyes in attempt to clear his blurry vision when he realized that the Death Eaters were taking to chance and had chained his arms above his head. Harry could not completely take in his surroundings due to the loss of his glasses but he was able to determine the cell he had been thrown into was rather small and had a horrible stench that Harry did not want know. His scar up until that point had been a dull pain, but now it was growing steadily. The young boy knew he did not have much time left.

The door swung open and three death Eaters marched in. The chains attached to his arms disappeared and two of them strode forward and began to drag Harry away.

"It's time to play."

13813813813813813813813813813

12:12 p.m.

The Dark mark on Severus Snape's arm flared in pain.

This was his chance.

13813813813813813813813813813

Attn:

Alright everyone, sorry for the delay. Hopefully there won't be anymore.

Golf lessson


	6. Point of No Return

Disclaimer: If I had created the masterpiece that is HP, why would I be bothered with ACIS or Intro? I do not own HP and this is obviously AU.

Many Apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I've been through a traumatic spring and am just getting back on the ball.

Enjoy

8138138138138138138138138138138138138138138138

Chapter 6

_Past the Point of No Return_

"_Past the point of no return,_

_no backwards glances:_

_the games we've played till now_

_are at an end."_

--The Phantom_, "Phantom of the Opera"_

An undisclosed location

The warmth of Severus's rooms dissolved and was replaced with foul chill that was creeping within his bones. He stood in the main entrance to the Dark Lord's humble abode. Once Voldemort had regained his body, he fashioned himself a palace of death from within bowels of a mountain. Since this was a new location, Snape had still to figure out where the palace was located.

Severus proceeded forward to the wooden doors at the end the marble corridor. Dread was slowly seeping into his bones. Horrific visions of what he would find in the room beyond were truly terrifying. There was no way the Dark Lord had left the boy alone all these hours and the chance that the he would keep his promise on exchanging the boy for the prophesy were non-existent.

Bracing himself, Severus pushed open the door.

813813813813813813813813813813

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

"Tonks, would you mind occupying the children. I…I don't want them to become worried. There is nothing they can do. I…would wish to spare them any more pain," Molly Weasley softly asked the Auror Nymphadora Tonks at a break in between Order meetings.

Molly was in the kitchen putting together a late dinner for the children and snacks for the Order to munch on. No one had much of an appetite. Normally Molly didn't mind having help, but right now she needed to think things through. Tonks was only making things worse with her lack of skill in the kitchen.

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley!" Tonks responded as she dropped her chopping knife. "I would be happy to!

Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief as the young Auror left the room. Molly's peace and quiet was broken when Dumbledore rushed into the room.

"We need Madam Pomfrey. Have her prepare a room. Severus has just sent me a signal. He is on his way," Dumbledore ordered before he left the room again.

8138138138138138138138138138138138138138138138138

Undisclosed location

The room Severus stepped into was full of Death Eaters. They lined the walls of the room, leaving the very center open. In the center, an obsidian alter stood with a crumbled form on top. Leaning over the body stood truly heinous creature. The Dark Lord's blood colored pupils danced in the eerie glow of the tortures as he held his wand over the form.

"Severus, my sssnake, welcome. I am in need of your expertise."

Snape tried to keep his eyes off of the boy. Who knows what had happened. Severus approached slowly and bowed low to Voldemort.

"How may I be of service my master?"

"My faithful servant as you can see we have a guest joining us tonight." At this statement, Severus felt it safe for the first time to gaze down on the unconscious boy. Potter didn't look good. The child was chained down to the alter. Blood oozed from several cuts on the boys face, and the ragged clothes the boy was wearing were ripped in multiple places allowing the Potions Master to see an array of bruising. Potter's body twitched spasmodically from repeated Cruciatus curses. The situation was becoming very bleak.

"Yes, my lord," replied Severus.

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed. "I have finally found a way to be rid of the boy with no back chance of survival. Now, I will be the first person to admit that the boy's powers are more than they seem; the brat just doesn't know how to tap into them. The prophecy declares him my downfall. Although that is hard to imagine now."

An assortment of chuckles circled the room before everything became quiet again.

"As I was saying, I have solved my problems. The boy has no blood relations other than his pathetic muggle aunt. No parents to die for him again for they would be the only ones who could save him now."

The dark lord began to pace around the alter and Severus. Every now and then pausing to stare at Severus. At the moment the Voldemort paused and withdrew a large diamond pendant and trilled it around his fingers.

"I will drain Potter's magic from his body and transfer them into this pendant. His magic will be a source of my ever-growing power. And of course, a wizard cannot live without his magic. They say the pain of being parted with ones magic is worse than hours under Cruciatus. The pain and the loss of magic will be too much and then Harry Potter will die. His body will make such a nice display the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. What I need from you Severus is very simple. Most wizards die before all their magic can be transferred. I want to you keep Mister Potter alive until the last drop of his magic is sucked from his body."

"Of course my Lord. Allow me…" Severus reached his left hand into the inside of his robes and withdrew a small pouch. He tried to mask the fact that his hands were shaking ever so slightly. The potions master knew there was no way he could just portkey the boy out. Somehow, the chains securing Potter would need to disappear. Most likely the chains had all sorts of charms on them preventing apparition and other various forms of travel. No, Severus would have to let the Dark Lord begin the transfer of power. He would have to release Potter then because he could simply declare that the boy needed as little hindrances as possible once the pain of the withdrawal became too much.

Severus selected a small orange vial out of the pouch and pulled the lid off. He approached the broken boy. Snape's other hand grabbed the boys face and forced Potter's mouth open before pouring the potion down. (The potion would provide extra strength to endure the pain to come.)

8138138138138138138138138138138138138138

AN: I've also had a bit of writer's block, so we'll see where this goes. Any suggestions would be nice! Sorry again for the long wait!


	7. Chapter 7

Announcement:

Hey Guys

I hate it when authors do these and now I find myself doing it. I have not abandoned this story. My semester is over in three weeks. I promise you I will post a new chapter by the second week of May.

I'm so sorry. I will replace this announcement with a chapter when I post.

Royal Nav.


End file.
